


Heartstrings

by UserFromPluto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Poe plays the guitar and Finn has an existential crisis, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserFromPluto/pseuds/UserFromPluto
Summary: Finn had heard Poe sing playfully in the shower, or raucously around the bonfire with Back Squadron, but this was different. Poe’s face was relaxed, his voice almost reverent, and Finn wondered if the song meant a lot to him.  The afternoon light danced through the window, making Poe’s hair glow and the dust motes around him sparkle, and it took Finn’s breath away
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Went through tons of songs and [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zD7P71Wc5aY) was far and away the best.

*****

Finn kicked at a piece of rubble and looked around the room. Poe was a few paces ahead, looking for signs of recent occupation, but Finn thought it was useless. The large house had obviously been abandoned for many years, and was filled with junk and rubble. 

‘Doesn’t look like an attack,” Finn remarked, voice echoing through the room. “Just years and years of decay.” 

Poe hummed in agreement. “This droid was in style before I was born,” he said, swiping a layer of dust off the boxy little machine. 

“It’s cute! We should take it back for Rose to tinker with.” 

Poe stood. “We’ve been searching long enough, let's head back.”

Finn nodded and gestured for him to lead the way, when his eye caught a strange-shaped item in a pile of junk. It looked like a case of some sort, and Finn let his curiosity get the best of him, wandering over and tugging open the rusted latches. Lifting the lid revealed a dusty, but still intact wooden object with a curved shape and...metal strings?

“What’s this?” Finn asked. Poe turned to look and smiled.

“It’s a musical instrument,” he said, coming over to lift the object out of the case. “Some cultures call it a guitar.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Sounds beautiful too,” Poe replied, holding the flat end near where the strings attached and strummed across the opening. A horrible cacophony jarred the peaceful room and Poe grimaced. “Well, when it’s tuned.” He shoved some rubble of the nearest bench and sat down, picking each string and turning pegs until they sounded to his satisfaction. He beamed up at Finn. “Sit down, they’re not expecting us for a while. You've heard music on my datapad. This is how they make it.”

Finn cleared off the rest of the bench and settled next to Poe. The sound from the instrument was beautiful now, and Poe plucked a series of notes, then sneezed from the dust now floating in the air. Finn laughed. 

“Can you play a song?” he begged. The excitement of seeing something new was building, and he practically vibrated as Poe hummed. 

“Sure. Let me think.” He paused for a moment, absently tapping the strings until he came to a decision. Glancing at Finn, he hesitated before taking a deep breath and starting to play. Finn watched with fascination at the purposeful movements, and was so focused that he startled when Poe began singing a sweet, simple melody.

_I want to write you a song_

_One as beautiful as you are sweet_

_With just a hint of pain_

_For the feeling that I get when you are gone_

_I want to write you a song_

Finn had heard Poe sing playfully in the shower, or raucously around the bonfire with Back Squadron, but this was different. Poe’s face was relaxed, his voice almost reverent, and Finn wondered if the song meant a lot to him. The afternoon light danced through the window, making Poe’s hair glow and the dust motes around him sparkle, and it took Finn’s breath away. When one of the strings snapped they both jumped, but Poe chuckled and nudged it away, adjusting his playing to accommodate. 

_I want to lend you my coat_

Poe looked up at Finn, grin shaping his words, and Finn couldn't help but smile back, but at the next words Poe sobered, dropping his gaze back to the instrument. 

_One that's as soft as your cheek_

_So when the world is cold_

_You'll have a hiding place you can go_

_I want to lend you my coat_

The words came softer, almost faltering as Poe seemed to get lost in his own world, then the melody changed into something stronger, a chorus, Finn guessed. 

_Oooh, Everything I need I get from you, oooh_

_Oooh, Givin' back is all I wanna do, oooh_

Poe wasn’t looking at him now, but swaying gently with the music. His eyes were closed, and he looked so vulnerable, every movement and word dripping with emotion, that a lump grew in Finn’s throat. 

_I want to build you a boat_

_One that's strong as you are free_

Poe’s voice broke, fingers wavering in their pattern, but Poe caught it and moved on. 

_So anytime you think that your heart is gonna sink_

_You know it won't_

_I want to build you a boat_

Finn realized his face was wet, and he wiped his cheeks roughly. This must certainly be the wrong reaction to hearing music but Finn couldn't help it. Poe launched into the chorus again and Finn wrapped his arms around himself, staring entranced at Poe’s hands moving on the instrument. He wanted Poe to touch him with the same tenderness, wanted to kiss those lips that were singing words so overwhelming to Finn’s heart. 

_I want to write you a song_

_One to make your heart remember me_

Finn’s chest ached. His whole body was overflowing with longing and he turned away, staring at his hands and forcing his breathing to remain steady. Poe’s voice was hoarse and gentle, washing over him, and Finn let it caress him like one of Poe’s strong hugs.

_So any time I'm gone_

_You can listen to my voice and sing along_

_I want to write you a song_

_I want to write you a song_

The last few notes faded away, and Finn felt like a changed man. Every moment of the past two years spent with Poe drifted before his eyes, along with the whirl of emotions they ignited. When he looked back to Poe, the pilot was hunched over, glancing at Finn nervously. With a start Finn realized the silence had stretched on, and he jerked up.

“Poe, that was _incredible!_ ” He blurted, “How do you do that? Is that a real song?”

Poe ducked his head, grinning bashfully. “Ah it was nothing,” he said, rubbing his face. “And of course that’s a real song. Learned it when I was a kid.” The warmth in his expression was chest-crushingly beautiful and Finn looked down again, silent, breathing deeply to steady himself. 

Poe placed a gentle hand on the back of Finn’s neck. “You alright?” He asked gently. “I know you’ve heard music before.”

“Not like that,” Finn breathed. Not like the words were spoken directly to him, from a place in Poe’s heart he had never known existed. Poe moved his thumb back and forth, brushing the skin below Finn’s ear, and Finn turned to look at him, not caring whether Poe could read everything on his face. This man, sitting here with a battered instrument on his lap and dust in his hair was the best thing to ever happen to Finn, and he couldn't go another second without Poe knowing it. He breathed deeply, gathering all the courage Poe’s song had given him.

“Poe,” he said solemnly. “I love you. I wanted you to know.” He opened his mouth again but words failed him. The burst of courage evaporated and he crumpled with a helpless sound. 

Poe turned fully toward Finn, taking Finn’s hands in his. Finn squeezed them tightly, following Poe’s gentle tug to bring them closer. He gasped when their foreheads touched, drowning in the adoring look Poe was giving him. For a moment they held each other, sharing breath, before Poe’s gaze flicked down to his lips. 

“Can I…” he whispered, and Finn surged forward. Kissing Poe was better than anything Finn could have imagined, and he was helpless to stop the whimper that escaped him. Poe immediately took him in his arms, and _oh_. This was even better. Heart pounding, Finn slid an arm around Poe’s back, and Poe moved easily, pulling Finn closer by a hand at his neck. Soon they were forced to break apart, dazed and panting

“Wow.” Poe swallowed hard, eyes still closed. “I should have played that thing a lot earlier.” 

Finn huffed into his cheek, placing kisses there until Poe opened his eyes. 

“I love you too,” Poe said. “Sorry I’ve been so dense about it. We could've been--” 

Finn shook his head, stealing another kiss. “We have time,” he murmured. “Another song, or more kissing?” 

Poe answered by shoving the guitar off his lap, and Finn laughed. 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr @finnpoe-wizard <3


End file.
